Names and Dates
by Ferowyn
Summary: Prompt: Fili, despite being the responsible older brother, can be surprisingly inattentive when it comes to dates and appointments, usually it is Kili who points out his agenda through day as he rules the mountain. There is only one date that Fili never forgets WARNING: Incest


This was prompted by the lolvely St. Alya ( ww w . fanfiction u / 4448786/):

_Fili, despite being the responsible older brother, can be surprisingly inattentive when it comes to dates and appointments, usually it is Kili who points out his agenda through day as he rules the mountain. There is only one date that Fili never forgets_

I really hope you like it and _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_! :D *hug*

And I don't know whether dwarves celebrate birthdays, but I needed them for the story.

**Names and Dates**

_Fili is terrible with remembering dates or deadlines, be they birthdays, the day he has to hand in his Khuzdul essay, or incredibly important events in the chronicles of Middle Earth._

_Only too well does Kili remember the history lessons he and his brother had had to suffer through, when their uncle had desperately tried to teach them about Erebor and their forefathers. Any name had forever been carved into Fili's memory if he had been told it only once, but dates? Forget it. The blond dwarf had always been rather annoyed about that fact and it is even worse now. Being king he should be able to remember each day's duties and the birthdays of his closest advisors, as well as the annual festivities. However, it does not matter too much that he never thinks of them, because he has Kili for that._

_The king's consort, who has not been able to remember a single name unless being told it a thousand times in all his life, will never ever forget a date he has once been told. They make a great team._

_The two brothers spend the first minutes of every day planning the rest of it and enjoying those rare moments of togetherness. The second they leave the privacy of the royal quarters there are guards and councillors and petitioners everywhere and although the dwarves of Erebor love their young king and his even younger consort they do not display their relationship openly. It is nobody's business._

_Kili smiles softly and lets his fingers run through the wild, blond locks. He loves watching his brother sleep, even if it means that he will be tired for the rest of the day. Those are the only moments he sees the older one without the worry lines on his forehead and the seriousness in his too old eyes. Fili's head is lying on his chest and their legs are entwined, the king sleeping soundly. Kili presses an affectionate kiss into the wild hair. The sun is already rising, soon they will have to turn out and face up to the day. Today is their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary and he has planned quite a few surprises for his brother, knowing that they will be surprises indeed. Fili will have no idea which day it is when he opens his eyes, but Kili does not mind that. He knows how much the older one loves him without needing him to remember the date._

_Smiling fondly the king's consort thinks of all those occasions when the older one had forgotten an important day and caused a few awkward moments or a fullgrown chaos._

* * *

"Fili!" Kili is running towards the forges, the whole time shouting his brother's name. Fili does not hear him over all the noise and Kili has to pull his sleeve to get his attention. With big, round eyes he is staring at the older one. The black-haired dwarf is not yet allowed to take a hammer and forge his first sword, which is terribly unfair – Fili is only five years older! – and strictly speaking he is not supposed to be here either, but rules have never really mattered to him. "Fili!"

Finally the blond prince hears his shouts and looks at him, a soft smile immediately lighting up his face. "Kili! What is it?"

Kili raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "Have you forgotten that uncle is coming home today?"

The older one starts to cough and then grins sheepishly, scratches his head. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. Come on, we are late! Mother has already finished cooking!"

Faster than any other dwarf can follow Fili's hammer has found its way into an abandoned corner of the room and the half-finished sword is forgotten. "Let's go!"

Laughing softly Kili trails behind him, back to where his mother has surely prepared a feast now that their uncle – who is most definitely already waiting for them – is finally coming home after another five years he has spent in some towns of men. They have been looking forward to this day for weeks – how on earth is it possible that Fili has forgotten about it?

* * *

Kili cocks his head, staring at the sleeping dwarf. The hunting party had agreed to meet in the woods at dawn for the first hunt of this year's spring, now that the snow is molten. But while Kili had gone to bed early the day before Fili had spent the evening with a few older friends (the black-haired prince would never admit just how jealous he actually is of them) in one of the taverns, sleeping at the place of one of his drinking companions, a dwarf not much older than himself. It is where Kili has found him after searching what seems to have been every square metre of the Blue Mountains, not once forgetting Dwalin's frown. The others had left without them and Kili has not yet decided how to make his brother pay for that.

The older dwarf is watching him, grinning. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how to wake him… icy water, or shout into his ear, or hold his mouth and nose… Do you happen to have any better ideas?"

"Not really, but the icy water sounds awesome. I'll get you some. And maybe you should yell as well, he's probably got quite a hangover." The red-haired dwarf's grin is decidedly gleeful. He leaves and returns only a few minutes later with a bucket of water. "Use as much as you want. Since he's sleeping on the floor there's nothing that's not supposed to get wet."

"Thanks a lot!" Kili's face is no less gleeful and he takes the bucket, unceremoniously pouring all of the icy water over his brother's face.

Fili starts up, screaming. "What the-" He interrupts himself, holding his head.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kili flutes cheerfully. "You obviously have forgotten that we were planning to go hunting today, the first hunt after the winter, which you could hardly wait for… The others have left without us and Dwalin didn't seem to be too happy."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_."

Fili closes his eyes and sinks back to the floor, groaning. "I'm sorry," he mutters, one arm draped over his eyes. The light is definitely too bright. "How could I forget that? I was the one who set the date a few weeks ago…"

"Exactly." Kili's voice is still cheerful and a little too loud. Fili groans again. "Which probably made Dwalin all the angrier."

* * *

"Kili?"

The younger one lifts his head, his eyes finding his brother who is leaning against the frame of the door. "Yes?"

"Why are you packing?"

For a few moments Kili is truly speechless. "… you cannot seriously have forgotten that we are due to leave tomorrow?" Probably he should not be surprised.

"Leave where?"

"… the Shire?"

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. Fili!"

Fili squints his eyes. "Really? Tomorrow?"

Kili sighs. "Yes, tomorrow. I know that you can forget any date, but that you would not even think of the quest that is so important for uncle? I am impressed. And no, that was not a compliment."

The older one pouts. "Well, I found out soon enough!"

* * *

Kili is running.

They have won Erebor back a few months ago and everything is terribly chaotic, with all those dwarves returning to the Lonely Mountain and everyone trying to help, but ending up increasing the chaos instead. Fili and his counsellors are trying to sort out all the political manners and Kili is responsible for everything else. It is more than he can handle, especially with the grief being so present, but he would do anything if it only helps Fili. At least he does not have to rule Erebor.

Although they have spent all their lives sleeping in the same rooms in the same bed underneath the same blankets propriety has demanded of them to move into separate chambers. Kili thinks it complicated and unnecessary (and he cannot sleep without his brother at his side, but that's beside the point), however, it has been Fili's decision and Fili is the king. There is a huge disadvantage that the blond dwarf has not thought of, though, and it is the reason for Kili running towards the council hall hastily.

He bursts into the room seconds before the discussions start and everyone looks up. Quickly he inclines his head. "Your Majesty, I need to talk to you." He sees the slight flinch, although Fili's face is bare. The older one is learning how to act when in public, no matter how little he may like it, but he has a really hard time accepting this formal address from his brother.

The king rises and strides towards him, a faint smile playing around his lips as soon as the counsellors can no longer see more than the back of his head. "What is it?" He takes a closer look at his brother. They have not seen each other in days due to their duties. "Are you okay?" His voice is only a whisper now.

"What? Yes, of course. Listen-"

"You look like you haven't slept in a fortnight."

"I have trouble sleeping" _without you_. "But I can deal with it." _Not really_. "What I wanted to tell you-"

Fili's eyes are sad. "Why didn't you come to me?"

_Because your stupid decision is the reason for it in the first place_. "Like I said, it's no big deal. Fili-"

The older one sighs. "I know that I don't have enough time for you at the moment, with everything being crazy around here. But that doesn't mean that I stopped caring for your wellbeing. Please. Come to me if you need anything."

Kili forces a smile. "I will," he promises, knowing that he will have broken this promise soon, probably by tomorrow morning – at the latest. Whatever makes his brother's life easier. "But-"

"Come to my chambers tonight, will you? And we'll simply talk, and I'll tell you about all those mad advisors and their even madder imaginations. Balin is the only one here who's right in his head."

Kili slouches his shoulders. "I doubt that you'll have time for that."

"I'll make it."

The younger one doubts that but smiles anyway.

"Now – what did you want to tell me?"

"It's Balin's birthday."

Fili blinks. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_."

For a few moments Fili is frozen, not saying a word. Then- "_Aulë!_ I have not prepared anything! I-"

This time Kili is the one interrupting his brother. "Don't worry, I have ordered for a feast at lunch time, Bombur has been busy for two days, he could not be any happier. I know that both of you don't really have time for big festivities, thus I thought lunch should be appropriate."

Fili's fingers are twitching and he looks like he is about to fling his arms around the younger one's shoulders. However, he does contain himself and Kili cannot help but feel sorry for it. "Thank you! What would I do without you?"

Kili only smiles, pushing the depressing thoughts back. _You are already doing too much without me, and I'm dreading the day when you really won't need me any longer._

* * *

Kili sighs, looking at his brother expectantly.

"What?"

The prince shakes his head. "Why am I not surprised?" he mutters, tiredly. The dark circles under his eyes may have shrunken a little, but have not vanished. He misses the older one sorely, day and night. "The last caravan is due to arrive today. You know that mother is among them." Dis had stayed in the Blue Mountains until now, helping to organise everything.

Fili opens his mouth, and closes it again. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. You are supposed to meet them at the great gate as soon as they arrive, which should be within the next two hours."

The king seems to be close to panicking, abandoning the breakfast he had just been enjoying. "What do I need to organize?"

"Relax, Bofur and I have taken care of everything." While Balin is one of the king's personal advisors and Dwalin has taken over the army and guards of Erebor Kili has chosen Bofur to help him with making his brother's life easier. The cheerful dwarf always manages to raise his mood whenever he misses Fili too much. He also seems to be quite proud of being the prince's right hand, for every living member of their company (except for the hobbit, who had left the Lonely Mountain far too soon) has found themselves in a high rank, but his is the highest after Balin.

For a second the king's eyes darken when he hears the name of the dwarf who is with his brother most time of the day, but then he forces a smile. "Thank you. I would be lost without you."

Kili grins, wryly. "No, but you would make a fool of yourself. Often."

It is one of the few times Fili sticks his tongue out.

* * *

Fili looks like he has been struck by a lightning.

Kili cannot suppress the chuckle when he sees his brother, that dumbstruck.

Fili gives him a helpless glance, trying not to let all the dwarves and the few elves and men in the huge hall see that he has no idea what this is all about.

Kili raises an eyebrow, snorting. Still he takes pity on the clueless king and inclines his head until his lips are next to the older one's ear. "It's the anniversary of your coronation," he mutters, grinning.

The king's eyes widen. "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Kili huffs when he hears the familiar sound and Fili gives him a rueful look.

"Sorry?"

The corners of the younger one's mouth are twitching. "No need to apologize. However, maybe you shouldn't let them wait any longer?"

The King under the Mountain nods and squares his shoulders, stepping onto the pedestal his throne is sitting on. Balin's eyes are twinkling and Dis is suppressing a laughing fit. "Thank all of you for coming." He exchanges a quick look with his brother and Kili smiles.

"Don't worry," he mouths. "Balin has prepared a speech."

Grinning from ear to ear – obviously very amused about this newest display of Fili's relationship with dates and terms – said dwarf starts to talk to the guests and the tension leaves the king's body.

The black-haired prince takes to stand next to his brother, close enough for a whispered conversation. They have mastered the art of talking without moving their mouths.  
"Thanks," Fili mutters, closing his eyes for only a second.

Kili smiles, barely noticeable for anyone but the king. "You are expected to be present at the feast, but afterwards you can let them celebrate and hide in your chambers, if you wish to. No royal duties today apart from eating." He winks slightly.

The older one chuckles lowly. "That sounds heavenly."

It does not take long until all the dwarves and the few elves and men (Legolas and the aged Bard sitting with them) are seated at the long tables in the great hall and the food is served. The table manners are as expected and with no small amount of glee Kili watches the stony faces of the present elves. The second the meal is finished and songs start to flow through Erebor' halls Fili sneaks away, motioning for his brother to follow him.

Kili does so gladly and soon they are sitting in the king's rooms, laughing and joking like they had done before a stupid throne had gotten in the way. Sometime during their conversation the prince finds his king's head in his lap and his fingers in the thick blond hair. Later he cannot tell whether he had been frozen or said anything stupid (something like "you are beautiful" or "I can't sleep without you by my side") and, frankly, he does not care, for somehow he ends up pressing his lips against Fili's and everything else could not be less important.

* * *

Kili is leaning in the door to Fili's study in a very decorative way, looking like he belongs there. It takes the king surprisingly long to realize his presence. When he finally does Fili looks up, a smile immediately tugging at his lips. "Kili! What are you doing here?"

The younger one raises an eyebrow. "Same question here," he says wryly. "What are you doing in your study when you should be meeting with Thranduil in five minutes?"

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_."

Fili, who has been sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the heavy wooden desk (Kili tries not to think about the fact that it has been carved from a huge oak), a book in his lap, scrambles to his feet. "I completely forgot about that! I'm hardly dressed appropriately… and I have no idea where I lost my crown this time." Fili, who has always loved mischief over everything else, has proven that he can be serious and responsible whenever he needs to be. Apart from his problem with remembering dates and appointments there would not be any exception to this, were it not for the crown. Kili can no longer count how often he has already gone looking for it.

The dark haired dwarf chuckles, handing his brother a bundle of clothes and the crown. "You left it in my rooms after our little… tryst yesterday evening." His smile is soft. Not much longer, and he will finally officially be moving into the royal chambers.

The relief is clearly visible in Fili's eyes. "Thank you! You saved my life once more!"

"Shut up and get dressed, I'll make sure your hair is presentable in the meantime."

* * *

Kili is knocking at the door to the royal chambers. No, he is not surprised. Anybody but him would probably be hurt beyond belief, but he knows that if it were for names and not dates he would not be any better than his brother is.

Fili's rumpled shock of hair appears in the door, the blue eyes still half closed. Then he sees his brother and he groans. "What did I forget today?"

Kili snickers. "The fact that you are supposed to be marrying me in a little more than two hours?"

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_." The prince and soon-to-be-consort snorts. "At least you realized that you forgot something," he mutters, letting his lips brush faintly over Fili's. "And now move. The water for your bath should already be hot and I'll go grab the right clothes for you while you try to get the dirt out of your hair."

Fili's hand finds its way to his nape. "Or you could come with me and make sure that my hair's really clean…"

"I'd love to, but we don't have time for that. You still need to get all the braids."

Only then is it that the king finds all the unfamiliar plaits and gems woven into his beloved's hair. He pouts.

* * *

_Kili smiles fondly._

_Yes, today is indeed going to be full of surprises for his brother._

* * *

However, there is one date Fili never forgets.

The death of Thorin had hit the dwarves of Erebor hard. Thorin Oakenshield may have only ruled Under the Mountain for a few hours, but he had been the one to win the Lonely Mountain back. Without him they would still be scattered across Middle Earth, dreaming about a home they had thought they would never get back.

Every year the dwarves of Erebor spend six days mourning the loss of the king who had fought and lost his life for the beloved halls and tunnels. In this period not a single word is spoken, only mournful songs echo through the Mountain. Then, on the seventh day – the number meaning so much to the children of Mahal – they have a feast. It is the anniversary of the Battle of Five Armies and the day is spent with eating and laughter and merriment. "Thorin Oakenshield has given us our home back," they say "and that is reason enough to celebrate!"

And every year on the seventh day the King and his consort are obviously absent.

It is the day they spend in their private chambers, grieving not for the loss of their king, but for the loss of their uncle. Although the pain has slowly become dull over the past decades it is still there, and the brothers never really had had time to mourn the death of Thorin.

Every year they will spend this day finding comfort in each other, and Fili will spread butterfly kisses over his brother's face, kissing the tears away, and Kili will hold his beloved when the king threatens to break apart. Thorin's day is their day. The one day that they are allowed to let go. The one night they are allowed to be weak.

For when the next morning dawns and the festivities are over Fili will stand again, bright and proud and strong, Kili always at his side. The King under the Mountain and his consort.


End file.
